Kidnapped by Lord Licorice
by Ponchygirl
Summary: For anyone who enjoys the game Candy Land, and the show CHiPs. This story should spike your interest. In this story, Ponch is kidnapped by Lord Licorice, and taken to Candy Land. I don't wanna give away to much I hope you all enjoy. And for those of you who have never played Candy Land this should still be a fun story for you.
1. Kidnapped

_Authors note: Welcome to Candy Land. I do not own these characters, they are all from the game Candy Land. I hope you enjoy the story. Here is something you need to know. Some of the characters, have different names depending on the version you play. I am going by the version I recently bought. The one I used to play had different character names. Princess Frostine, in the original version was Queen Frostine. Lolly from the original version was Princess Lolly, and so on. Enjoy. Oh and one more thing you should know. All thought these are all board game characters, in this story, Candy Land is a really place. And the characters are all just like real people, they just wear the same clothes they wear in the game. And yes Gloppy, Jolly, and the gingerbread tree all still talk._

Lord Licorice was in his home in the Licorice forest. He was plotting his evil plans. He was always stirring up trouble in Candy land. He stood there, and thought about what he wanted to do. And he paced back and forth.

"What I need here, is a partner. I need someone to join me in my evil ways," Lord Licorice said to himself. He left his home, and went towards the Candy Castle. Home of king Kandy.

"What are you doing here Lord Licorice?" asked Princess Frostine. She was the beautiful candy Princess. She was just on her way out the door, to go skating on Snow Flake Lake.

"I have to talk to your father," Lord Licorice said. Princess Frostine walked past him, and tried to ignore the fact he was ever there. No one really liked Lord Licorice.

"Lord Licorice, what brings you here?" King Kandy asked.

"I want to leave Candy land," he said.

"Leave Candy Land? No one ever leaves Candy Land."

"People leave all the time. We have had many kids come and go through here."

"I know, I mean no one that lives here ever leaves," King Kandy said.

"I know, but I have to. I'll be coming back," Lord Licorice said.

"I won't let you do it," King Kandy said.

"I am going now," Lord Licorice said. He pushed past King Kandy.

"You are not going anywhere." King Kandy said. He grabbed Lord Licorice.

"Let go of me!" Lord Licorice yelled. He pulled King Kandy's gumdrop staff, and hit it on Kandy's head. King Kandy fell to the ground. Lord Licorice ran out one of the many tunnels King Kandy had. When he made it to the end of the tunnel he was in L.A. California.

"What is this place?" Lord Licorice wondered.

"It's Los Angeles, California," a sweet young Puerto Rican said to him.

"Who are you?" Lord Licorice asked.

"I am Frank Poncherello, my friends call me Ponch. I am on a break for work. I decided to take a small walk."

"What are you?"

"I'm a California Highway Patrol motorcycle cop," Ponch said with a smile.

"Ok."

"I know who you are," Ponch said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're Lord Licorice. From Candy Land. I love that game. I like Princess Frostine best," Ponch said. Lord Licorice stared at Ponch for a while.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I knew who you were the second I saw you. I could tell, by your mustache. Your cape, and all the other stuff you are wearing. I love your hat. I wish I had it," Ponch said.

"You can if you want."

"But, Jon says I can't wear two hats at the same time. And I have to wear a motorcycle helmet," Ponch said.

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do, if Getraer finds out that I didn't wear a helmet, I'll be stuck at a desk for the rest of my life…." Lord Licorice put a hand over Ponch's mouth.

"Shh, listen to me Ponch. I want to take you with me."

"To Candy Land?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Oh wait, I can't go. I have to work," Ponch said sadly.

"Oh who cares, come on."

"I can't, I won't. As much as I wanna go, I won't," Ponch said. Lord Licorice wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Ponch.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

"I don't want to," Ponch said once again. Lord Licorice grabbed him, and dragged him towards the tunnel.

"Please let me go!" Ponch screamed. Lord Licorice covered Ponch's mouth. He went into the tunnel. By the time they got to the other side of the tunnel Ponch was silent.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Licorice Castle

Ponch saw the inside of the King Kandy's castle. But he didn't get to see King Kandy.

"Where's King Kandy?" Ponch asked. Lord Licorice glared at Ponch.

"Be quiet, I was not supposed to leave Candy Land. He is mad at me."

"I thought that the King didn't care if you left."

"No, that is just for the people who visit. If you belong in Candy Land you are not allowed to leave," Lord Licorice said. He rushed out of the castle with Ponch.

"So when can I go home?" Ponch asked.

"Never, you belong here now," Lord Licorice said with an evil smile.

"No I don't I've only been here like 10 minutes or less," Ponch said.

"That is long enough to belong."

"No its not. You can't force me to stay here forever," Ponch said.

"I thought you wanted to come to Candy Land?"

"I did, but I don't want to be here forever," Ponch said. He tried to get away from Lord Licorice. But to his surprise Lord Licorice was strong.

"Stop trying to get away," Lord Licorice said. Ponch listened. Soon they were in the Licorice forest. Lord Licorice had a Licorice castle he had just built recently.

"Come on, let's go in here," he said.

"I wanna go to the Peppermint Forest," Ponch said.

"Well, you can't, I brought you here. Therefore you stay with me," Ponch looked really sad.

"Oh cheer up child, it is not the end of the world," Lord Licorice said.

"I don't like licorice," Ponch said quietly.

"What? Who in the world would not like licorice?"

"Me," Ponch replied. Lord Licorice looked kind of hurt by this.

"That can't be good. I think maybe you haven't had enough of it," he said. He took a whole bunch of licorice and shoved it towards Ponch.

"Here eat this."

"No thank you," Ponch said sweetly. "I don't like licorice," he added. Lord Licorice threw the licorice down in disgust.

"You are a trouble maker!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, people tell me that all the time," Ponch replied. Lord Licorice wasn't sure he liked Ponch. He took him to a dark room in his castle. Well every room was dark, but none were as dark as this. He chained Ponch to the wall using licorice.

"There, now you'll never be free. You can only get free if you eat the licorice. You are now stuck here forever," Lord Licorice said then began to laugh evilly. Ponch looked really upset, and kind of hurt by how cruel Lord Licorice was.

"You'll never get away with this Lord Licorice. I am sure there are lots of people here in Candy Land to stop you."

"They can try, but they will never succeed," Lord Licorice said then walked away leaving Ponch there.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Escaping Licorice Castle

King Kandy woke up with a huge head ache. It felt like there was a mad man playing the drums on his brain.

"Wow, Lord Licorice is stronger than I thought," he said to himself. He noticed by looking around that someone had been in the castle again.

"He must be back," King Kandy said. He went over to a large room filled with cameras so he could see all of Candy Land. There in the Licorice forest, he saw Lord Licorice. He was doing his normal every day things. He set up traps for the young children who come in and out of Candy land. King Kandy saw nothing new or different in Candy Land, so he had no clue why Lord Licorice left. He didn't know where he went or anything. He decided to ask questions. He called Gramma Nut to come to the castle.

 _Meanwhile…_

"I never saw anything unusual," Gramma Nut confessed. "But to be completely honest King Kandy, I never got out of bed until you called," she added.

"Same here," Mr. Mint said.

"I never saw anything daddy," Princess Frostine said.

"Me either," Lolly added.

"Ok, what about Jolly?" King Kandy asked.

"Nope nothing?" Jolly the big gum drop said.

"You can ask Gloppy later," Gramma Nut suggested.

"I think I will," King Kandy said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Lord Licorice went into his castle. He went to go check on Ponch. Ponch was still really upset.

"I can't believe you would leave me here like this. I want to go home please," Ponch said. Lord Licorice ignored Ponch.

"I see you still haven't even tried to eat the licorice," he said.

"Why would I? I hate it, I told you that already," Ponch said. Lord Licorice left the room, and went to his bed. It was getting dark and time to sleep.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few days later, Ponch couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired and wanted to get out of this place. He decided to eat the licorice a little. He took a bit, and spit it out. Then he realized he could just bite some of it off. And then spit it out onto the ground. He didn't have to eat it. Soon he had freed himself. He looked around, and found a window. He climbed out.

"Hey, I freed myself," he said quietly and filled with joy. Then he realized he needed to get out of there before Lord Licorice found him. He ran down the path to Gramma Nut's house. It was the next place you visit in the game Candy Land. When he arrived, just like in the game, Gramma Nut was waiting outside. He smiled,

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. Gramma Nut smiled at him.

"Hello there child, when did you get here?" Gramma Nut asked.

"I got here a few days ago. It was not by choice though. I mean, if I knew how to get here I would've come some other time. I was kidnapped and forced to come to Candy Land," Ponch said.

"You were? Was it Lord Licorice?" Gramma Nut asked.

"Yes," Ponch replied. Gramma Nut hugged Ponch tightly.

"You poor dear," she said. Ponch was happy to be with her. She was really nice.

"You can't stay here forever sadly. If Lord Licorice brought you here, he will come looking for you," Gramma Nut said.

"Oh really?" Ponch asked.

"Yes, I can take you to the Peppermint forest. He will never look for you there. And if he does, Mr. Mint will protect you," Gramma Nut said.

"But don't you have to go back through the Licorice forest to get to the Peppermint forest?" Ponch asked.

"Yes, but I know of a way to get there without going through the Licorice forest. There is a bridge," Gramma Nut said. Ponch cheerfully followed Gramma Nut to the Peppermint forest. After all, that was where he wanted to go in the first place.

"We are almost there," Gramma Nut said.

"Yay, I can't wait," Ponch said. Gramma Nut smiled. She liked Ponch.

"You, I just realized I never introduced myself. I am Gramma Nut."

"I'm Ponch," Ponch replied. Gramma Nut smiled once again.

"I like that name," she said. Ponch smiled. They walked into the Peppermint forest.

"Now all we gotta do is find Mr. Mint," Gramma Nut said. Ponch always liked the way the Peppermint forest looked in the game. It looked even cooler when you were in it.

"Is that Mr. Mint right there? He is tall," Ponch said.

"Yes, that is him," Gramma Nut said. Ponch ran over to him.

"Hi!" he said excitedly. Mr. Mint smiled down at Ponch.

"Hello there, what is your name?"

"Ponch," Ponch replied.

"Hello, Ponch, I am Mr. Mint. Welcome to the Peppermint forest."

"This place is amazing!" Ponch exclaimed.

"Thank you," Mr. Mint said.

"Um, Mr. Mint Ponch was kidnapped by Lord Licorice, and escaped. He is hiding from him. Will you protect him?"

"Of course I will," Mr. Mint said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks," he said. He hugged Mr. Mint.

"I love the Peppermint forest. I have loved it ever since I played the game Candy Land. That was when I was in preschool," Ponch said. Gramma Nut smiled, she was trying to imagine what Ponch looked like when he was in preschool.

"I bet he was adorable., She said quietly to herself. Mr. Mint heard her, and smiled.

"Ok, I guess I'll leave now," Gramma Nut said.

"Bye, Gramma Nut. I love you," Ponch said then hugged her. She smiled.

"Thank you, I love you too Ponch. You are one of the sweetest people ever to be taken to Candy Land," Gramma Nut said. Then she left to go back to Peanut Acres.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. The fight by the Gingerbread tree

Ponch and Mr. Mint sat under some candy canes.

"I love this place!" Ponch said.

"I'm glad you do."

"I wish that there was a place like this in L.A.," Ponch said. Over the past few hours, Ponch had mentioned L.A. a million times it seemed. Mr. Mint could tell Ponch wanted to go home.

"Ponch, do you want to go home?" Mr. Mint asked. Ponch stared at Mr. Mint for a while.

"You could tell?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, over the past few hours you have mentioned L.A. about a million times. I can take you home."

"You can?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Well, I can take you to someone who can get you home."

"King Kandy?" Ponch asked.

"Yep," Mr. Mint said with a smile.

"I am gonna take you on the path towards the Gingerbread tree, and use the bridge over there. We will be far from the Licorice forest then," Mr. Mint said. Ponch got excited.

"I can't wait to meet the Gingerbread tree," he said then hopped up.

"Let's go," Mr. Mint said. They walked off towards the Gingerbread tree.

 _Meanwhile…._

They got to the Gingerbread tree, and were surprised to see, Lord Licorice was there. He was looking for Ponch.

"Come on Gingerbread tree, you must know where he is," Lord Licorice said.

"I haven't seen a person here since last week when those kids came," The Gingerbread tree said. Lord Licorice slapped the tree.

"Ouch that hurt," The Gingerbread tree said. Lord Licorice was about to hit him again, when he saw Mr. Mint and Ponch out of the corner of his eye.

"So there you are. I should've known you went to see Mr. Mint," Lord Licorice said coming towards Ponch. Ponch stepped back. To get away from Lord Licorice. Mr. Mint stepped forward.

"Leave him alone. He just wants to go home. You can't kidnap people and force them to stay here forever," Mr. Mint said. Lord Licorice laughed.

"You really want to protect him? He doesn't even like licorice," Lord Licorice.

"I don't care if he likes licorice or not. I promised to protect him," Mr. Mint said. Mr. Mint never really fought with people, but just in case, he carried around a candy cane sword. He pulled it out. Lord Licorice pulled out a licorice sword.

"I am taking him back to Licorice castle," Lord Licorice said.

"I am taking him home," Mr. Mint said. They began to fight with each other.

"You don't need to kidnap people, and force them to stay here. That is mean. You can just see the kids that come through here and enjoy it," Mr. Mint said.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You get to see all kinds of cool people," Mr. Mint said.

"Why do that, when you can kidnap someone and make them suffer?"

"Suffer?"

"Yeah, he hates licorice. I was gonna force him to stay in Licorice Castle forever with all the licorice," Lord Licorice said and began to laugh evilly. Mr. Mint was in shock.

"I can't believe how cruel you can be," Mr. Mint said. He pushed Lord Licorice to the ground. Lord Licorice tried to get up. Mr. Mint put his foot on Lord Licorice. He grabbed his licorice sword and broke it. He threw it far away from them, then pointed his candy cane sword at Lord Licorice.

"Give up, and go home. Let Ponch go free," Mr. Mint said.

"Ok, I will," Lord Licorice said. Mr. Mint helped him up. Lord Licorice started to go towards the licorice forest. He was passing by Ponch, and grabbed him. He began to run off with him.

"Mr. Mint!" Ponch screamed, and tried to get free and get back to him. Mr. Mint ran over. He grabbed Lord Licorice. Instantly Lord Licorice let go of Ponch. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, I will go," He said. Then he ran away. Ponch hugged Mr. Mint.

"Thanks," he said. Mr. Mint smiled.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you home," Mr. Mint said.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors Note: Mr. Mint and Lord Licorice really don't have those swords, I made them up. Just so you know.  
_


	5. Back in LA

Ponch and Mr. Mint had been walking for hours. They were now at the Lollipop woods. A little more than half way to the Candy Castle.

"Hey, look its Lolly." Mr. Mint said.

"Hi Lolly!" Ponch said excitedly and waved to her.

"Hello there, what is your name?"

"Ponch," Lolly smiled.

"That is a cute name," she said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Lolly, we need to cut across the Lollipop woods to get to Candy Castle. Is that ok with you?" Mr. Mint asked.

"Sure!" Lolly replied. They started to go through the Lollipop woods.

"I can see Snow Flake Lake from here," Ponch said happily.

"And Princess Frostine is still skating there," he added with a huge smile. Mr. Mint looked at Ponch.

"You like her?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Ponch said. Mr. Mint was silent for a while. He liked her too.

 _Meanwhile…_

They got to the Snow Flake Lake. Ponch rushed up to the lake. It was covered in ice. It always was. Princess Frostine was skating. Ponch got onto the ice, and then fell. He started to laugh a little. Mr. Mint laughed too.

"Sorry, there isn't very many spots to skate in L.A. In fact, I have never done it before," Ponch said. Princess Frostine notice Ponch. She thought he was cute.

"Hi, there!" She said.

"Hi, I'm Ponch," Ponch replied.

"I'm Princess Frostine."

"I know, I played the game before. I like you best," Ponch said. Then realized he just hinted that he liked her. She was blushing. Mr. Mint was enjoying this scene. It was kind of funny. Frostine helped Ponch up.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was kidnapped by Lord Licorice. I am on my way home now," Ponch said.

"You mean he let you go?" Princess Frostine asked.

"He kinda didn't have a choice. I ran away. He came to find me, and Mr. Mint got him to leave me alone," Ponch said happily.

"Mr. Mint is a hero," Ponch added. Frostine smiled at Mr. Mint.

"Can I tell you a secret?' Ponch asked.

"Sure!" Frostine said. She came close, and Ponch whispered in her ear.

"I think he likes you." Frostine smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I like him too," Frostine replied. Ponch got off the ice and went over to Mr. Mint.

"Hey, bend down, I wanna tell ya something," Ponch said. Mr. Mint bent down. Ponch whispered in Mr. Mints ear.

"She likes you too," Ponch said. Mr. Mint stood up straight. He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ponch said.

"But, Ponch. Don't you need help to get home?" Mr. Mint asked.

"Not really, thanks for all your help Mr. Mint. I think I am close enough to figure out the rest of my way home," Ponch said.

"You go hang out on the ice with Frostine," he added. Mr. Mint smiled.

"Thanks Ponch, I will always remember your visit to Candy Land," Mr. Mint said.

"Bye!" Ponch said. He hugged Mr. Mint, and waved to Frostine. Then he headed off towards Chocolate Swamp. He would be at Candy Castle in no time.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch got to Chocolate Swamp, and saw Gloppy. The big chocolate creature in the swamp.

"Hi!" Ponch said.

"Hi, I am Gloppy. Are you here to be my friend?" Gloppy asked.

"I wish, but really, I am on my way to the Candy Castle," Ponch replied.

"Oh by the way, I'm Ponch," he added. Gloppy looked sad.

"Hi Ponch, are you sure you have to leave now? It is getting dark," Gloppy said.

"Ok, I'll stay here a little longer. But tomorrow morning, first thing, I am leaving. I have to get home," Ponch said.

"Ok, thanks for staying. I rarely ever have anyone do that for me," Gloppy said. Ponch smiled.

"You are so sweet, I wish I could hug you," Ponch said.

"You could, but I wouldn't suggest it. You'd be stuck in the Chocolate Swamp forever. I would love that. But its true you do need to get home," Gloppy said. Ponch smiled. He loved Gloppy.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next morning, Ponch got up and said good bye to Gloppy. It was time to take the last part of his journey to the Castle. When he arrived, Mr. Mint, and Princess Frostine were there.

"Hi, Ponch," Mr. Mint said.

"Hi, guys, I would've been here last night. But it was too hard to say no to Gloppy."

"I am glad that you stayed there. No one ever does that. You have gave him a good memory. Everyone here in Candy Land shall remember you Ponch. You are truly a one of kind person," Mr. Mint said.

"Yes, from what Mr. Mint and my daughter have told me, you are amazing," King Kandy said. Ponch smiled.

"King Kandy! I am so excited to meet you," Ponch said.

"It is good to meet you too Ponch. Now, are you ready to go home?"

"I'd love to go home," Ponch said.

"Ok, just through that tunnel is L.A. go through the tunnel and you will be home."

"Thanks guys, you are the best. I'll have to come back sometime. And maybe I'll bring my best friend, Jon Baker," Ponch said. He hugged each one of them. Then he went through the tunnel.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch came out of the tunnel. A few minutes later, he found Jon.

"Hi."

"Ponch, I've been looking everywhere for you. You scared me to death," Jon said. He hugged his partner tightly.

"Where were you?"

"Candy Land," Ponch replied. Jon laughed.

"No, I want a serious answer partner."

"Jon, I really was in Candy Land," Ponch said.

"Yeah, try explaining that to Getraer," Jon said.

"I really was there Jon."

"Ponch, you crack me up. I think you need some rest or something," Jon said. He took Ponch towards the motorcycles.

"I know I was in Candy Land," Ponch said quietly to himself.

THE

END


End file.
